O Fantasma da Ópera
by Miss of Darkness
Summary: Tomoyo, uma bela e jovem cantora, sonha em poder participar de um grande espetáculo de ópera. Mas o que fazer quando os seus principais sonhos se tornam seus mais incríveis pesadelos? UA com magia, com meu lindo casalzinho TE!


_**O Fantasma da Ópera**_

Tomoyo é uma bela e jovem cantora, que se esforça ao máximo para conseguir o papel de Christine no musical "O Fantasma da Ópera". Mas o que fazer quando seu maior sonho se torna o fantasma da sua vida? TE, UA com magia. Detalhe: essa é a minha primeira song-fic de SCC, então não liguem se estiver uma porcaria, certo?

**Disclaimer: Todos os personagens de SCC pertencem ao Clamp®, e acreditem, se pertencessem a mim, eu não deixaria de exibi-lo nunca.**

"Muito bem, Tomoyo, sua voz está excelente!"

A professora de música aplaudia o desempenho de sua jovem aluna. Sem sombras de dúvidas, Tomoyo era a melhor cantora do Instituto Musical de Paris, e tinha um futuro promissor. Além da belíssima voz, era muito bonita, e facilmente gravaria um disco, ou então entraria em uma ópera, que era o grande sonho da menina.

"Obrigada, professora Beleviér". – agradeceu a bela aluna – "Mas acho que desafinei em alguns pontos da música".

"Você é exigente demais consigo mesma, querida. Acredite, estava perfeito".

"Mas se não exigir de mim mesma, nunca entrarei em uma boa ópera". – Tomoyo se sentou em uma cadeira, e olhou para o teto – "E eles só aceitam os melhores".

"Eu sei, querida, eu sei! Mas, mais do que ninguém, eu vi todo o seu esforço durante esses longos anos em que você teve aulas comigo. E sei o quanto você é merecedora de um importante papel".

"O problema é que nunca surgem oportunidades para tanto, professora" – Tomoyo abaixou a cabeça – "Quando vim para Paris, tinha esperanças de poder fazer testes, mas ultimamente eles nunca acontecem. E quando acontecem, dificilmente são para papéis femininos".

"Pois acho que tenho a solução". – a professora ergueu a cabeça da menina com uma mão – "Conhece o musical "O Fantasma da Ópera"?".

"Claro que sim. É um dos maiores musicais da Broadway. Sempre me fascinei pela história".

"Pois então. Daqui a um ano e meio, os produtores do musical pretendem pô-lo em cartaz aqui, em Paris. E daqui a seis meses, os testes serão abertos para os personagens da obra, incluindo o da personagem principal, Christine".

"Sério? A senhora está falando a verdade, professora?"

"E por que mentiria? Além disso, tenho muita esperança de que você possa conseguir o papel, Tomoyo. Você já é bonita, doce, e possui uma bela voz. Agora, só lhe falta ensaiar".

"Será que posso mesmo?"

"Claro que sim. Se quiser, começamos a ensaiar amanhã mesmo".

"Eu adoraria". – Tomoyo se levantou e um forte brilho começou a tomar conta de seus olhos – "Pode ter certeza de que irei me esforçar ao máximo para corresponder às suas expectativas, professora".

"Vá com calma. Antes, precisamos nos preparar. Amanhã, chegue bem cedo ao Instituto, duas horas antes do normal. E até lá, não pense muito nisso, certo?"

"Certo. Até amanhã, professora".

Tomoyo saiu feliz da sala de música. Aquela poderia ser a chance de sua vida, mas e se falhasse? E se desafinasse durante o teste? As músicas do musical eram extremamente complicadas, e exigia muito do cantor. Seria ela capaz de entrar para o elenco?

"Essa música... Claire de Lune!"

Tomoyo parou em frente do grande anfiteatro do Instituto. Estava havendo o ensaio final do Grande Concerto, que seria realizado naquele final de semana. Agora, quem tocava era Eriol Hiiragizawa, o jovem prodígio do piano. Ele seria o grande pianista da noite, e ensaiava o seu repertório. Tomoyo ficou olhando para aquele lindo garoto de cabelos negros e profundos olhos azuis. Conheciam-se desde crianças, e ela sempre nutrira uma grande paixão por ele, mas nunca foi correspondida. Era tão talentoso, bonito, simpático e inteligente. Pena que nunca olhara para ela:

"Tudo bem, Tomoyo?" – perguntou ao perceber a garota o observando

"Sim, claro!" – ela o cumprimentou, com o rosto levemente corado – "Estava te ouvindo tocar. Está muito bonito".

"Obrigado. Também ouvi a sua canção... estava divina".

"Ora, o que é isso... nem cantei direito".

"Mas estava perfeita. Aliás, acabei de saber que você irá ensaiar para fazer o teste de "O Fantasma da Ópera". Tenho certeza de que irá se sair muito bem".

"Irei me esforçar ao máximo, mas não acho que conseguirei. Não sou uma cantora muito boa".

"Pois acho que é melhor do que imagina" – ele voltou a tocar o piano – "Sei que passará".

"Obrigada, Eriol".

Ele continuou ensaiando o seu repertório com perfeição, sem se importar com a presença de Tomoyo. Ela ficou no recinto durante alguns minutos, mas logo se retirou, precisava dormir cedo para o dia seguinte. Assim que ela sumiu de vista, Eriol parou de tocar e olhou para o teto:

"Ah Tomoyo, se você soubesse o quanto a sua voz é divina. Queria tanto poder te ajudar, meu amor. Há tanto tempo que não ouço sua voz com aquela empolgação de antigamente..."

Eriol se lembrava de quando eram crianças. Tomoyo cantava para todos da vizinhança, e sua voz tinha uma empolgação que encantava a todos. Era uma coisa diferente, que fazia sua voz ficar melhor do que já era. Eriol adorava ouvir aquela linda voz, entrara no Instituto unicamente para um dia ter a honra de tocar para ela, enquanto sua linda voz cantava para encantar a todos. Mas com o tempo, aquela empolgação sumira, algo faltava na voz dela.

"Se eu pudesse, te ajudaria, querida, traria de volta essa tão linda empolgação". – ele olhou para o seu piano, e uma idéia surgiu na sua mente – "Mas eu posso ajudar. Vou descobrir do que você mais gosta nesse mundo, e vou te dar esse prêmio. Juro que vou trazer a empolgação de volta à sua voz".

E tocou fervorosamente.

*-*

Tomoyo chegava cedo todos os dias no Instituto. Ensaiava por horas seguidas, sem comer ou beber algo. Às vezes, era obrigada a comer pela professora, senão virava o dia e a noite cantando sem parar. Eriol assistia a todos os ensaios, escondido, e prestava muita atenção para descobrir algo sobre os gostos de Tomoyo, alguma dica que pudesse lhe ajudar. Mas nada parecia ser o que procurava, ou pelo menos nada até um dia antes do grande teste:

"Está quase bom, Tomoyo". – dizia a professora enquanto Tomoyo tomava água para recuperar o fôlego – "Mas essa é uma das músicas principais da obra, e tem que ser romântica, contagiante, mostrar a união entre Christine e o Raoul, a cumplicidade e amor que ambos possuem. Você precisa passar esses sentimentos com a sua voz, mas algum deles está faltando..."

"Eu acho que sei qual é". – Tomoyo suspirou. Eriol a observava a todo o momento (ela fica tão linda quando suspira assim), prestando atenção na conversa das duas. – "Mas é muito difícil passar esse sentimento quando não o sentimos por completo".

"E qual sentimento você acha que falta?"

"Amor, professora. É muito difícil colocar amor nessa canção sendo que eu não o sinto por completo".

"Como assim, Tomoyo?"

"O que ela quis dizer com isso?" – pensou Eriol

"Eu amo muito, professora" – leves lágrimas surgiram nos olhos de Tomoyo – "Amo uma pessoa mais do que amo a mim mesma. Mas não sou correspondida. Não que eu me importe com isso, muito ao contrário, o que quero mesmo é que ele seja feliz. O que realmente dói é que essa pessoa não sente absolutamente nada por mim, nem mesmo amizade sincera".

"Quem é esse desgraçado que faz a minha Tomoyo sofrer?" – perguntava-se Eriol, morrendo de raiva.

"Imagino o quanto deve ser duro para você, querida" – dizia a professora Beleviér, enxugando as lágrimas de sua melhor aluna – "É muito ruim não ter nenhum sentimento correspondido da pessoa amada. Mas me diga: eu conheço esse garoto que está abalando o seu coraçãozinho?"

"Suponho que sim, professora. Ele também estuda aqui no Instituto".

"O quê? Ele estuda aqui?" – Eriol estava se remoendo de raiva – "Ah, quando eu encontrar esse sem-vergonha, ele vai pagar por fazer a Tomoyo sofrer tanto".

"E você pode me dizer quem é?" – perguntou a professora

"Claro, professora. Nunca tive segredos com a senhora".

"Ótimo, agora eu vou descobrir quem é o descarado!" – Eriol esperava ansioso pela resposta de Tomoyo

"Então, me diga quem é!"

"É o Eriol Hiiragizawa, aluno da turma avançada de piano".

Eriol ficou estarrecido. Já estava querendo matar aquele que fazia sua amada sofrer tanto, quando na verdade era ele próprio o responsável por aquela tristeza. E o pior: ela pensava que ele não sentia nada por ela. No fundo, era sua culpa por nunca ter demonstrado nenhum afeto, quem dirá o amor que sempre nutriu pela garota, desde a infância. Por isso a empolgação de sua voz havia sumido com o passar dos anos. Sumira conforme eles iam se afastando com o tempo.

Enquanto a professora Beleviér consolava sua querida aluna, Eriol se afastava da sala de música. Precisava agira rápido, senão Tomoyo perderia sua grande chance de sucesso, e ele perderia o seu grande amor:

"É, Eriol, acho que está na hora de você entrar em ação. Vou dar a Tomoyo o que ela quer, e vou fazê-la muito feliz. Pena que terei que utilizar estranhos métodos" – ao dizer isso, estendeu a mão para o piano e estralou o dedo, fazendo com que o instrumento tocasse sozinho.

*-*

Tomoyo saiu tarde do Instituto. Havia conversado tanto com a professora que nem vira o tempo passar. Estava mais aliviada agora: foi bom ter desabafado com alguém sobre seus sentimentos. Mas ainda assim estava sufocada, e sentia que, mesmo sendo uma boa profissional, não conseguiria interpretar Christine. As músicas lhe lembravam Eriol demais, e sofria com aquela solidão.

Chegou em casa exausta. Jogou-se no sofá da pequena sala e começou a ler um livro de Maquiavel, "O Príncipe", que havia sido indicado por um dos seus professores de música. A história era um pouco cruel, mas ainda assim é interessante. Uma boa leitura para dias tristes:

"Pelo jeito o ensaio demorou hoje, Tomoyo!"

"Acabamos nos estendendo. Espero não ter te deixado preocupada, Sakura".

"Não deixou, fique sossegada. Eu sei o quanto você quer esse papel. Além disso, passei o dia inteiro com o Shaoran, há tanto tempo que não ficávamos o dia inteiro namorando".

"Que bom para vocês dois. Não sabe como fico feliz em ter ver assim".

"Eu sei que fica. Bom, amiga, irei dormir, hoje foi um dia cansativo".

"Pode dormir sossegada, ficarei lendo por mais um tempo".

"Então tudo bem. Boa noite!"

Sakura saiu da sala aos saltitos, com o sorriso costumeiro. Tomoyo já sabia o quanto sua prima e melhor amiga ficava feliz quando passava o dia com o namorado, e ficava sinceramente feliz ao ver sua felicidade. De repente, se sentiu mais contente ao ver a garota naquele estado.

Ficou lendo por mais algum tempo, mas estava tão cansada que não agüentou por muito tempo. Quando estava na metade do livro, adormeceu.

"Tomoyo... acorde querida. Está na hora do espetáculo".

"O quê?"

Tomoyo abriu levemente os olhos, mas se assustou quando se encontrou em um quarto que não era o seu. Um quarto escuro, no subterrâneo de alguma grande construção. Ao seu lado, estava sua professora, mas ela parecia tão diferente. Tinha uma expressa séria e usava roupas compridas e apertadas, e usava um grande coque na cabeça. Ao lado da professora, estava Sakura, e para espanto maior de Tomoyo, ela estava usando um collant e saia de ballet, junto com sapatilhas.

"Professora!" – Tomoyo se levantou da cama, muito assustada – "Onde estou? Não me lembro de ter chegado até aqui".

"Como "onde estou"? Querida, está em seu quarto. Não se lembra que se recolheu há algumas horas para descansar antes do recital?"

"Recital? Que recital?"

"O musical de hoje à noite, Tomoyo". – disse Sakura, com seu sorriso alegre de sempre – "Ou será que já esqueceu que hoje é sua estréia como a atriz principal?"

Tomoyo estava confusa. Aquilo não poderia ser real. Há poucos minutos, estava na sala de sua casa, lendo um livro, e agora todos agiam estranhamente, e ela era a estrela de um musical.

"Se eu fosse você, se arrumava logo, ou o Barão ficará irritado e cancelará o espetáculo de hoje à noite" – Sakura olhou para Tomoyo com ternura, antes de sair do quarto.

"Minha filha tem razão, Tomoyo!" – a professora Beleviér se levantou e entregou um envelope para a garota – "Se arrume logo para a sua grande estréia, mas não se esqueça de "preparar" a sua voz, certo? Estamos te esperando".

A professora saiu do quarto. Tomoyo ficou mais confusa ainda: Sakura, filha de sua professora? Só podia estar sonhando. E o que a senhora queria dizer com "preparar" a voz? E aquele envelope, o que significava? Antes de ficar louca, resolveu abri-lo e descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

_"Espero-te no lugar de sempre, meu lindo anjo. Não sabe como fico feliz em te ver no seu lugar de direito. De seu eterno professor e admirador, seu Anjo da Música."_

Anjo da música... era a denominação que Christine usava para designar o seu misterioso professor de música, o Fantasma da Ópera. Mas seria possível que ela agora era Christine?

Levantou-se e se arrumou. Segundo o roteiro do musical, Christine se encontrava com o fantasma em uma escadaria que ficava atrás de um quadro de seu quarto. Havia um quadro no quarto, e Tomoyo prontamente o tirou da parede. E lá estava ela, a escadaria que levava ao grande lago. E uma melodia soava nos corredores escuros, uma melodia que ela conhecia muito bem:

_In sleep he sang to me_

_(No sono, ele cantava para mim)_

_In dreams he came... _

_(Em sonhos, ele vinha)_

_That voice which calls to me_

_(Essa voz que me chama)_

_and speaks my name..._

_(E soletra o meu nome)_

Ela descia as escadas inconscientemente. Alguma coisa a chamava, a atraía para o lago. Havia um barco parado, e dentro dele um homem a esperava. Um homem que já fazia parte dos seus sonhos...

_And do I dream again? _

_(Será que sonho de novo?)_

_For now I find _

_(Pois agora eu acho)_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there,_

_(Que o Fantasma da Ópera está lá)_

_inside my mind... _

_(Dentro da minha mente)_

"Eriol... é você?" – ela pergunta quando se aproxima do homem do barco. O conhecia muito bem, mesmo com aquela máscara

"Finalmente chegou, meu anjo" – Eriol deu o seu maravilhoso sorriso – "Não sabe o quanto esperei por esse momento" – ofereceu sua mão para que Tomoyo entrasse no barco, e ela deu a sua, para que fosse guiada.

_Sing once again with me_

_(Cante mais uma vez comigo)_

_our strange duet... _

_(Nosso estranho dueto)_

_My power over you _

_(Meu poder sobre você)_

_grows stronger yet... _

_(Ainda cresce forte)_

_And though you turn from me,_

_(E mesmo que você se vire para mim) _

_to glance behind, _

_(Para olhar para trás)_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_(O Fantasma da Ópera está lá)_

_inside your mind…_

_(Dentro da sua mente)_

Eriol a levou para o outro lado do lago, onde o imponente órgão e o pequeno quarto do fantasma estavam. Eriol a tirou delicadamente do barco e começou a tocar uma linda melodia para ela, enquanto Tomoyo ouvia de olhos fechados. Ele estava sendo tão carinhoso com ela, nem parecia aquele garoto sério que só pensava em tocar, tocar e tocar...

_Those who have seen your face_

_(Aqueles que viram o seu rosto)_

_draw back in fear... _

_(Se contorceram em medo)_

_I am the mask you wear... _

_(Eu sou a máscara que usas)_

_It's me they hear..._

_(É a mim que eles ouvem)_

"Cante, Tomoyo" – Eriol olhou para ela e parou de tocar – "Cante como antigamente, cante com a empolgação que costumava ter. Cante com o amor".

Tomoyo olhou para Eriol. Agora, não usava mais máscara nenhuma, era o garotinho com quem brincava na infância, aquele que sempre lhe dera atenção, o seu melhor amigo. Percebeu logo em seguida que ela também era uma garotinha, a garotinha que sempre cantava pensando no garoto que não saía da sua mente.

"Eu não posso, Eriol".

"Por que não? O que lhe deixa tão angustiada a ponto de não cantar com a empolgação de antes?"

"Falta a motivação que me fazia cantar daquela forma... ter a atenção de quem sempre teve meu coração, aquele para quem eu dedicava as minhas músicas".

Foi quando aconteceu. Eriol se tornou no homem que ela conhecia, o pianista prodígio do Instituto, e a encarou nos olhos. Aqueles lindos e profundos olhos azuis...

"Se esse for o problema, sou todo ouvidos para você. Ouvidos, corpo, alma e coração".

E, colocando as mãos na cintura de sua amada, a trouxe para mais perto de si, lhe dando um apaixonado beijo.

_Your/my spirit _

_(Seu/meu espírito)_

_and your/my voice _

_(E sua sua/minha voz)_

_in one combined: _

_(Em uma combinação)_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_(O Fantasma da Ópera está lá) _

_inside your/my mind..._

_(Dentro da sua/minha mente)_

_*-*_

Tomoyo acordou assustada, tocando os lábios. Por um momento, achara que aquele maravilhoso beijo havia sido real. Mas somente em seus sonhos Eriol poderia ser seu. Lágrimas começaram a rolar em seu rosto, mas ela logo as secou. Não podia perder tempo, já era manhã e precisava se arrumar para o teste.

Enquanto isso, em outra casa, um jovem de cabelos negros acabava de fechar um portal por onde, através de magia, vira e manipulara os sonhos de uma bela cantora. Jamais pensara que usaria seus poderes novamente, não depois do final de seu treinamento. Eriol teria de agradecer depois ao seu avô por tê-lo obrigado a treinar magia, ela realmente tinha sido útil. Odiava o treinamento, parecia tão irritante perto das aulas de música... mas agora, sentia que faria tudo de novo para ter aquela sensação maravilhosa de fazer a amada feliz:

"Hoje eu te transformarei em Christine, meu amor" – dizia para si mesmo, enquanto se arrumava para ver o teste de Tomoyo e cumprir o seu plano – "E dessa vez, não será sonho".

Tanto Tomoyo quanto a professora Beleviér estavam nervosas. Mais uma garota e seria a sua vez de fazer o disputado teste. Tomoyo tentava se concentrar, mas o sonho com Eriol ainda estava fresco na sua mente:

"Tente não pensar nele, querida" – disse a professora, ao ver a agonia de sua melhor aluna – "Sei o quanto queria que ele estivesse presente, mas agora você tem que pensar unicamente no teste".

Tomoyo concordou com a cabeça. Tinha que esquecer Eriol naquele momento, ou nunca conseguiria o papel.

"Daidouji, Tomoyo".

"Boa sorte, querida" – a professora deu um beijo na testa de Tomoyo, e ela entrou no teatro.

Fizeram com que ela cantasse várias músicas, e todos se admiravam com a beleza e graciosidade com que ela cantava e interpretava. Como último teste, pediram que ela escolhesse uma música do espetáculo e cantasse. Estava se preparando quando o viu, sentado no fundo do teatro, olhando para ela. Parecia cantar alguma coisa...

_In all your fantasies, _

_(Em todas as suas fantasias)_

_you always knew _

_(Você sempre soube)_

_that man and mystery..._

_(Aquele homem e o mistério) _

_were both in you..._

_(Estavam ambos em você)_

E com o dedo, jogou um beijo para ela. Ela mal podia acreditar, então não havia sido um sonho...

_And in this labyrinth_

_(E neste labirinto)_

_where night is blind,_

_(Onde a noite é cega) _

_The Phantom of the Oper__a_

_(O Fantasma da Ópera) _

_is here_

_(Está aqui)_

_inside my mind..._

_(Dentro da minha mente)_

"Nos faria um grande favor se dissesse o nome da música antes de começar a cantar, srta. Daidouji" – disse um dos diretores, sério.

"Ah, sim, desculpe-me" – Tomoyo acordou de seu pequeno transe, e não viu mais Eriol por lá. – "Irei cantar "The Phantom of the Opera"".

"Pois então, comece".

_In sleep he sang to me,_

_In dreams he came... _

_That voice which calls to me _

_and speaks my name... _

_And do I dream again? _

_For now I find _

_The Phantom of the Opera is there,_

_inside my mind... _

_Sing once again with me _

_our strange duet... _

_My power over you _

_grows stronger yet... _

_And though you turn from me, _

_to glance behind, _

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_inside your mind... _

_Those who have seen your face _

_draw back in fear... _

_I am the mask you wear... _

_It's me they hear... _

_Your/my spirit _

_and your/my voice _

_in one combined: _

_The Phantom of the Opera is there _

_inside your/my mind... _

_He's there, _

_the Phantom on the Opera... _

_Beware the Phantom of the Opera... _

_In all your fantasies, _

_you always knew _

_that man and mystery... _

_were both in you... _

_And in this labyrinth _

_where night is blind, _

_The Phantom of the Opera _

_is there/here _

_inside your/my mind..._

_*-*_

Era uma linda noite de lua cheia, e todos estavam ansiosos para o começo do musical, que seria estrelado pela mais nova cantora de Paris, Tomoyo Hiiragizawa. Ela mesma estava nervosa, finalmente seu grande sonho estava se tornando realidade, ou melhor, o seu segundo grande sonho. O primeiro, Eriol já havia realizado há poucas semanas atrás.

"Calma querida, sei que irá cantar divinamente" – dizia ele, enquanto contemplava sua esposa se maquiando

"Como pode ter tanta certeza assim, Eriol?"

"Porque ninguém canta com essa empolgação que só você tem. Empolgação que, durante muito tempo, achava que você tinha perdido".

"E que realmente perdi, mas que você me trouxe de volta. Se bem que até hoje eu não entendi como você soube daquele meu sonho e resolveu cantar pra mim no dia do teste, antes de se declarar".

""Certas coisas existem para não serem entendidas, querida. – a enlaçou pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado, antes que ela entrasse e fosse uma das melhores atrizes da história dos musicais no papel de Christine, personagem principal de "O Fantasma da Ópera".

_**Fim**_

Nota da autora: certo, eu sei que não ficou boa,mas eu realmente não tenho muita experiência com song-fics, ainda mais de SCC, já que sempre escrevi fics de Harry Potter e essa foi a minha primeira experiência fora do mundo do bruxinho. Mas ainda assim eu gostaria que deixasse seus comentários ou me mandassem um e-mail já que foi uma fic que fiz com muito amor, e com uma música que eu adoro, tema do filme e musical "O Fantasma da Ópera". Beijos, e até a próxima.


End file.
